Ready for Trouble?
by onlymonika
Summary: Katarina decides to try something new the next time she meets Garen. [One shot, smut.]


_**Ready for Trouble?**_

People seemed to think that the red-haired Noxian lacked control. What idiocy. Her bladed dance was calculated, careful. Everything, from the rotation of her heel against the ground to the slightest tilt of her fingers as she flung her dagger outward, was prepared, a culmination of years and years of training. She knew control- she _perfected_ control.

She wondered if the man sitting in front of her felt like she lacked control, too.

There was a time, before, when Katarina would have let herself go wild on Garen. Those were the days of unruliness, wildness. She fought and killed based on fervent adrenaline, and that alone. But now she knew that there was so much more to wild and uncontrollable fire.

Garen looked up at her, eyes a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Their secret meetings were so infrequent that every time they somehow found space to rendezvous, the two were a flurry of passion and lust. She could understand why he was angry that, instead of reciprocating his kiss, she had pushed him back onto a chair roughly. Rope bindings wrapped tightly around his arms, tying them to his side. His ankles were bound to the legs of the chair, leaving the Demacian tantalizingly vulnerable. However, even without his armor, wearing nothing but a training shirt (Demacian army, disgusting, but Katarina would live with it) and dark pants, Garen still exuded the power and authority of a Champion.

"Dear..." Katarina smiled back against his gritted teeth. "Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so years ago." She stroked his cheek, and despite himself, Garen leaned against her cool palm.

Their relationship was complex. It was fueled by passion and anger, clashing ideologies and lips. They were so different, and yet Garen's vigilance attracted her beyond belief. She couldn't stand Demacian ideals, but she could respect his loyalty to his country.

She _certainly_ could appreciate the fact that he'd betray his loyalty to meet her so many times.

Did she love him? Katarina wasn't quite sure. Every time she saw his face, there was an odd, slightly painful gnawing sensation against her chest. Was it love, or guilt towards Noxus? Both?

For the moment, thankfully, they had both agreed to focus on the more physical complications of their relationship the first time they met secretly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Garen asked, glaring up at her. No matter how chiseled his face was, she doubted anything could ever change the lively glow in his eyes. He'd stayed silent when she'd been tying him up after she slapped him, but now that she stepped away, he started to strain against his bindings. No matter how far their relationship became, that slight distrust still lingered between them- that they might betray their feelings and each other for their country.

Katarina purred, pressing one knee against his thigh as she leaned in to his lips. His lips were slightly chapped, full. He tasted citrus-y. What had his last meal been? The assassin pulled away just as he pressed his tongue against her lower lip, unable to resist the smug smile from spreading across her lips. She reveled in the fact that he wanted her, badly. "Not so soon," she hummed, kissing his cheek. For now, he seemed unsure but willing to go along with her ploy. She'd take advantage of that.

"You know, last time you'd been _rough_ ," she chastised, resting herself on his lap. His scent was intoxicating, a woodsy warm aroma and some sort of sweet, faint flower. Lavender? She couldn't tell the difference between flora as well as her sister could. "Do you understand how difficult it was to hide the fact that you _fucked_ me so hard, Demacian?"

He looked chagrined for a second, then defiant. "You had been-"

 _Smack!_

She slapped him, right across his right cheek. It must have stung- she could see his pale skin blooming red. Garen's eyebrows knit together in anger, and the ropes strained to hold him down. "I wasn't done talking." Katarina hissed. She loved the way his jaw tensed, like he was literally biting back the words he wanted to say.

It was true, though. She'd quite literally begged for it, and thinking back on how full and hot and intense their last time had been made her distracted. Katarina would have to focus on holding back, for now, and that meant avoiding distractions. What she had in mind would require her full attention.

"I've been thinking," Katarina smiled cruelly, "about how to get back at you. You've been unfair, you know. These meetings should be more than just you bending me over against a table as soon as you see me. Let's make this a bit more... special." One hand trailed down his chest to his groin, pressing against the clothed heat. The source of what made her lose her mind every. Damn. Time.

This time, she would make him lose his mind.

She crawled off of him, kneeling between his legs. She could see the curiosity in his eyes as he looked down at her, following her form. What was running through his mind right now? The woman pulled down his zipper, pushing the waistband of his underwear down roughly. She looked down, before looking back up at him, amusement evident in every feature of her face. "Were you so excited to see me?" Katarina laughed. "Or maybe you secretly like this..? Being bound... Tied up... Powerless against whatever I do..." She pressed her index against the crown of his cock, rubbing up and down. Garen closed his eyes, a quiet exhale escaping his mouth.

"What are you planning?" He was speaking through gritted teeth. Moaning would be a sign of losing- both of them knew that. It was cute, how concentrated he looked.

Katarina rested her elbow against his knee, leaning her head against her palm. Leisurely, because she knew it would piss him off even more to think that she was toying with him. They were both prideful creatures. Her other hand wrapped around his thickness, moving up and down at a moderate pace.

It was difficult. The Noxian had never done anything of this sort- usually when they met, it was a whirlwind of nonstop motion. Kissing. Biting. Screaming, and then more kissing afterwards. Was this what that annoying old man saw every time he used his stupid clockwork magic? Seeing everything slowed down made Garen bloom with clarity. The slow rise and fall of his chest as he fought to keep control, how his lower lip trembled just _slightly_ with each exhale, the beads of sweat forming against his forehead. They were all things that Katarina hadn't noticed before, and it made the heat within her rise at a rate beyond comparison. She wanted him, so badly.

But life was all about control, wasn't it?

His cock pulsed in her hands as she increased the pace. Garen let out a groan. Even under his shirt, she could see his muscles contracting and straining. Katarina hummed, smiling up at him so that every time he opened his eyes, he'd see her smug expression. It was odd how humiliated some men felt when she gave them that smile. Prideful men, like him.

"Garen..." Katarina called. "You're so eager. I thought your little army taught men self control." She leaned forward, kissing the tip of his bulbous head. "Clearly not." Her tongue lapped at the precum dribbling out, relishing the slightly salty, warm taste.

"You..."

"Me, what?" The redhead pulled her top down, watching as Garen's eyes moved down to the sight of her chest. His blush was adorable. She wrapped her breasts around him, sandwiching his cock. "Are you going to curse me? Swear at me? Oh, wait. That wouldn't quite fit your _holier than thou_ image in Demacia, would it?" He was so hot against her. The assassin wondered if he could feel her heartbeat booming against her chest, as clearly as he could feel him throbbing with desire. She wanted him to continue their banter, but he only glared at her.

He wanted to pretend to be the bigger man? Fine.

Katarina pushed her palm against each side of her chest, pressing her breasts harder against him. Her head descended on his cock, lips wrapping around his drooling tip. Red hair cascaded over her vision as she began to bob up and down, quite literally drinking in his lust. Pride bloomed in her when she heard that first moan bubble out from above, and she started to push her chest up and down his length as well.

Gods. Once that moan left Garen, it seemed like his defenses began to crumble quickly afterwards. She felt his thighs tense, rope rubbing against his arms and the chair. His little gasps seemed almost... shy. Boyish, even. Katarina peeked upward, tongue wrapped around him, and felt that raging inferno within her blaze up again when she saw his expression.

He looked down back at her, blue eyes staring into her own. His gaze was almost predatory, his mouth bared like an animal. This must have been a first for him, Katarina surmised. To be pushed down against his will, to be unable to take the lead. Now that she looked back on things, he was always so aggressive during sex. How much did it hurt to be unable to reciprocate? The way he looked at her, she felt like he wanted to shove her against the floor and absolutely destroy her. As enticing as that sounded, however, the assassin was enjoying herself far too much to allow him to do such a thing.

She grinned, letting her teeth grind against the underside of his cock. Garen threw his head back, a groan immediately following. His back arched against the chair, as if every fibre of his being longed to escape the ropes. Her tongue pressed against his urethra, the source of his nectar, and his moan became more shaky. It was all the encouragement Katarina needed to continue, kissing and sucking as her breasts bounced up and down. It didn't take long for Garen's moans to grow louder and louder, and she felt his cock swell in her mouth, ready to release into her...

Katarina pulled away, despite her body desperately telling her to continue.

Garen's reaction was immediate. The look of betrayal, confusion, and absolute lust in his face was visceral as he looked down at her, panting hard. His cock twitched, drooling out precum. "Why..."

"This is punishment, isn't it?" Katarina stood up, kissing his cheek. "Don't you dare cum, Demacian, or I'll make your life hell. Got it?" She pulled her leather pants down, a fervent flush flowing up her head. The power she had over him was a little dizzying. Her panties soon joined her pants on the floor, sticky and wet with her own arousal. The assassin straddled him, feeling his cock rest against her stomach.

"Katari-"

His lips were so soft, slightly bruised from how much he'd bitten them. She let her control wane slightly now, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Her hands roamed his chest, before finding the collar to his shirt and ripping the cloth clean off his back. Her hips began to gyrate against him, her lower lips pressed against his cock, sliding up and down and grinding against her clit. Katarina pulled away with a gasp.

"You taste like desperation," she whispered, a little less elegantly than she had planned for. Controlling him was fun, but her needs only piled up higher and higher within her. He was so close... Her pussy ached, longing for his familiar heat to fill her completely, and then some more. "Beg for it, Garen."

"Aghn!" He tilted his head back again, and Katarina took that opportunity to press her lips on his neck, sucking on his pulse. His moans were higher, and much louder now. "F-Fuck..." Katarina pushed away, stopping herself right when he seemed unable to control himself anymore. Was that the second time she denied him? She released his neck with a small _pop_ , satisfied with the bruise she'd left on his skin.

"I told you to beg," she reminded him.

Garen's face was red with anger and humiliation, sweat dripping down his chin. His entire body emanated heat. "... Please..."

"Do you mean it?" Who cared if he meant it? She wanted him, now.

Garen panted, before giving out a whimper. The sound made Katarina weak. Fuck. She'd never heard him make that noise before, and it fueled the heat within her even more. "Y... Yes..." His cock strained against her.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've been very good," she moaned, her hips gyrating again. "I think you've learned your lesson." She lifted her hips higher, gritting her teeth as she descended down on him. He seemed thicker than before, hotter than before. Every inch she buried within her, her lust built higher and higher. She heard him moaning with her, felt his heartbeat thudding against her chest, matching her own.

All that control had really paid off.

She arched her back when she reached the hilt of his cock, her body trembling in the sensation of him, buried fully within her. Her clit throbbed with need, and Katarina let out a loud moan, inner walls pulsing around his cock. It had been way too long since she'd felt so satisfied. Garen grunted, his hips buckling slightly, as if urging her to continue.

Katarina wrapped her arms around his head, pushing herself harder against him as if holding onto him for dear life. She raised her waist slowly, panting as he slid out of her, and then pushed herself back down onto him again. Garen swore again, and his cock pulsed inside of her.

"I-Inside," she panted, hands grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Cum inside of me, you fucking Demacian trash."

Garen growled, but it turned into another cry of lust when she moved again. Her motions became more fluid the third time, and the fourth time Katarina gyrated against him it felt like he exploded within her. He let out a moan, his hips shaking as he trembled against the ropes. The flood of his sticky, burning heat prompted Katarina to move quicker, the sound of their coitus now paired with her rising cries, his groans, and a sticky, wet slapping noise every time her ass pressed down on his thighs. She had never been so thankful for Garen's stamina until now. The woman wasn't sure if he was simply built for more than one shot, or if it was the fact that he'd been denied beforehand, but he seemed even more erect than ever as she continued to ride him.

There weren't many words between them. In the moment of bliss, the two both preferred to fall back onto more animalistic groans and cries than calling out each others' names. Still, when Katarina felt the pleasure within her peak, she was faintly aware of screaming out his name. He bucked his hips as she came, and the assassin was rewarded with another load of his heat a few seconds afterwards.

She clung to him, their bodies sticky with sweat. Her hands picked at the knot she'd made behind him, unbinding his arms so that he'd wrap them around her body. His warmth was comforting, and in the precious moments they had before reality settled in, Garen spoke.

"Why?"

Why what? Why did she tie him up? Slap him? Call him trash, and then cuddle with him afterward?

Katarina smiled. "Because I can."

* * *

 _I would really appreciate any reviews you might have! I haven't written this sexual stuff in a while so please leave me ways to improve my writing! Did you like it? Hate it? Fap to it? Let me know in the reviews!_

 _As always, thank you for reading._


End file.
